The TSWCAtS War
This page was last updated in 2015. Needless to say it's extremely outdated. In the meantime, take this article with a massive grain of salt. Often in roleplays you will hear us talking about "The War". What is this "war" everyone's talking about? You're probably wondering if you're new to TSWCAtS. Well, here is the full explanation of the war, who it is involving, how it started, and what the factions are. How the War Began This beginning part of how the war's catalyst started is explained in the Darkened Destiny tale in Outcasts and Royals: Threaded Tales, but here is the entire explanation for those who haven't read it. The heir of the throne of TSWCAtS, Princess Terririn, ran away and faked her death at age 16 as she was envious of her sisters and other various reasons. She pretended to have died of disease, but it wasn't completely a lie. She had a cough that only seemed to be getting worse, but she had assumed it was just a cold. But as she ran to hide out in the forest after everyone believed she was dead, she grew weaker and weaker and soon collapsed, unable to go any further. She was found by a couple of catlike women, from a tribe of magical tiger/human hybrids that lived in the forest, called the Tigress. The Tigress are usually incredibly hostile towards humans, but they took pity on the dying teenager. They cured her of her illness, but at a price. The cure only worked on their own kind, the Tigress, so they used the otherwise forbidden dark magic to turn Terririn into one of them. Terririn lived in a cave with the Tigress from then on. Exactly five years later, long story short, Terririn basically lost her mind after being practically brainwashed by the Tigress to hate all humans. Still jealous and bitter about the way they had treated her, she set out to kill her family, but of course didn't succeed. Her sister stumbled across the forest and was shocked to discover Terririn was still alive, and they battled right then and there...but not for long. The rather unstable, half-done spell placed upon Terririn that gave her the instincts of a Tigress wore off when she was in contact with another human for too long...thus bringing back her disease, and so she collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. Thankfully, Terririn's sister, Alice, took pity on her, and brought her back to the castle where she belonged. Terririn was extremely remorseful for what she had done, and was definitely in Alice's debt. So when Terririn returned home, she was still extremely ill and frail and had to stay bedridden. Growing restless and claustrophobic, she snuck out one day to visit an old Tigress friend of her's that she knew wouldn't have minded her returning to the humans. But when she got to the forest, she was ambushed by a group of high-ranked Tigresses who wanted revenge on Terririn for betraying them. Defenseless and crippled from her disease, Terririn didn't stand a chance when they started attacking her, hexing her and beating her from all sides. She was found an hour later when the royal guards sent out a search party. The queen immediately sent a messenger regarding the incident to the ruler of the Tigress. The argument was long...the Tigress's leader insisted that Terririn had gotten what she deserved and refused to apologize, saying it was a normal punishment for their people that betrayed them...but Terririn wasn't one of their people anymore, the queen told them, and the Tigress had assaulted and possibly crippled the heir to the throne, and that was an inexcusable crime... It ended with the queen's message, "War, then." The Factions After war had been declared between TSWCAtS and the Tigress, several other arguments broke out between the civilians. There was controversy regarding the incident with Terririn being ambushed, and many other issues such as racism, sexism, wizards being careless with their magic, and things like that. TSWCAtS collapsed into a civil war, a faction for every single side of all of the arguments that broke out. Here are the descriptions of the factions. Brash A group of wizards who don't care what happens to TSWCAtS so long as they keep their magic. Led by an eccentric witch. They can be slightly prejudiced and snooty against those that haven't learned magic, but they're very open to new ideas and concepts, loving to try new bold ideas. Regal A group of so-called diplomats who wish to not get their hands dirty and take part in such petty quarrels, but they are huge hypocrites, as they will destroy anyone who stands in their way. They insult others for not being pacifists but really they're no better at all. However, they were the first to bring up the issue of racism between the civilians. Renegade A group of pacifists who AREN'T hypocrites who focus on the brighter future of their country by creating new inventions, majoring in defense rather than attack. They have a sort of steampunk style of creations, but also focus on the beautiful dichotomy of science and magic, working together with wizards to make even better inventions. After all, science and magic are best together. Led by three young women; Circe DonRosen, Mage Ofeilia, and Axel Castagnier. Wrath Full of discrimination towards everyone who isn't fully human, male, white, and straight. This faction is mostly made up of necromancers who will do anything, any scheming, any trickery to win the war. They'd also be completely fine with killing any of their comrades if it means they'll win a battle. Constantly at Thrall's throat, partially because of a feud between the leaders, who happen to be cousins. Thrall A small army of Aetherei and knights, possibly the closest to the royal family. Aetherei are a rather rare race of magical beings affected by the light of the celestial bodies. Let's say an Aethereus is moon-connected. On the new moon they would become very ill and weak and would likely stay bedridden, while on the full moon they'd be nothing short of a one person army. Their leader is a female moon-connected Aethereus named Munne Servil. This faction absolutely HATES Wrath, as they believe in equal rights for everyone, and some members of Wrath once tried to slaughter all of the Aetherei, as told in the Munnelight tale in Outcasts and Royals: Threaded Tales. And the leader of Wrath is a huge hypocrite because he was born an Aethereus himself. The Tranquil A lesser known group who spy on all of the other factions, leaking their secret plans and finding it amusing to toy with the outcome of the war. Be careful when passing secrets...a Tranquil may be nearby, listening in and quietly chuckling at the fact that they know something the others don't. This faction was created by sEcReT kEePeR Mark (~o.o)~, also known as lordstarkiller12365. The Oppressed A very small group (just four people) who are against all types of authority. Small as they may be, they are pretty fierce and definitely won't give up in the war. Also created by sEcReT kEePeR Mark (~o.o)~. The Tigress You know who they are, where they stand. They hate humans, they're against everyone in TSWCAtS. They don't care who they kill so long as they win. The Prophecy Proxy decided that since so many people were trying to guess what the canon ending to the war is, she would write a (extremely vague) prophecy poem telling the fate of each faction in chronological order, the last stanza telling who the winner is. In a roleplay at the TSWCAtS V4 game on ROBLOX, Colbalt Night of the Renegade faction found the prophecy at the bottom of a lake in a golden cylindrical box, and shared it with another Renegade member, Doctor Vasilyev. The prophecy is as follows: "I ''' Abandon hope and they'll raze, Seldom trustworthy is the nature of the first to fade. '''II We never asked to die, but nor to live. Death awaits all who oppose. III Aetherei, Aetherei. We underestimated you so. IV Silence, silence. A quiet place awaits those who wanted to drift into the heavens, like an angel... V''' The leaders do not fall, but their clan faces the wrath of a thousand suns. A terrible fortune all the same awaits all who oppress the gypsies. '''VI Your good nature and happiness would have prevailed, If you hadn't been oh-so careless, oblivious fools. VII The last one standing, the last one to survive. Selfish you are not, to unveil your victory for all to know... The price of freedom? Repenting shall not prevent the tragedy, mark these words." Proxy will not tell anyone the solution to the prophecy and wishes for the roleplayers to decipher it themselves as it would spoil the epic ending, though she has admitted that she told the canon ending to Mark, hence his "secret keeper" title. She refuses to tell them even if they completely give up, and says that the only thing that will tell them how it ends is if they read the book that will include the war, and the ending to the war, in the storyline. Category:Lore